


As You Wish-A SwanQueen Story Told in Four Parts

by Crashit



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashit/pseuds/Crashit
Summary: Please check out the incredible artwork that Mippippippi created for this story! The link never worked properly (argh, internet).Please let her know how amazing her artwork is, she's phenomenal!A SwanQueen story told in four parts about Emma Swan, the Queen’s blacksmith and the Queen herself, Regina Mills. Choose your own adventure!





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As you Wish [ ART ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905946) by [mippippippi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi). 



As You Wish: A SwanQueen Choose-your-own-adventure story.

 

A SwanQueen story told in four parts about Emma Swan, the Queen’s blacksmith and the Queen herself, Regina Mills.

All of these tales take place between two heroes: A favorite golden knight pure of heart and strong of back and bicep and her one true love-a raven haired queen, fierce and brilliant, powerful and protective. These two are destined to be together, but today you get to decide which road they shall travel. Will it be Love, Romance, Adventure or Sex? What is your pleasure gentle reader?

But it always starts in the barn…

 

Chapter 1- Love

“I’m fine, just a little thirsty and tired. I’m going to check on Rocinante and then I’ll be in,” Regina explained.

The attendant starts to step with her.  
Regina holds a glove up, stopping the young woman in her tracks.

“No, really, I just need a moment alone. Thank you,” she smiles tightly and pulls her gloves off handing them over. The cloak she pulls around her like armor and she heads out into the yards toward the barn.

It was early as Regina stepped quietly down the corridor, the shuffling sounds of hooves and soft grunty snorts followed her. She reached the edge of the stall and peered inside.  
She gasped softly as she sees Emma Swan’s form curled into Rocinante’s strong flank, her head resting on his shoulder. His hoof was curled into her lap still cradled in her hands.  
The horse raised his head and gave Regina a look that said ‘Thank you for returning and can you believe this girl?’

Emma stirred at the change in position and wiped a filthy hand across her face moving golden hair that slipped down across her nose. She sneezed then groaned and rolled onto her back against the barrel of the horse’s side. Mostly still asleep with eyes still closed but attempting to work some life into tired aching muscles by changing position and stretching, Emma is an adorable mess.

Regina hides a smile behind her hand. Oh how she missed this ridiculous woman. Her heart aches watching the two of them from the doorway. It was a surprise to see Emma tangled up with him in the stall. Regina just wanted a quick visit with her horse after a long journey and a taxing diplomatic mission. But seeing the stunning Blacksmith lying with him both raised a small worry and settled her nerves at the same time.

Emma softly groans again rustling the hay around as she realizes she’s tangled up with a horse on the ground in a barn. She raises her arms over her head and arches her back against the horse stretching the worst of the kinks out. Regina shivers at both the sight and the delicious sound.

Rocinante pokes his muzzle under Emma’s legs and nudges her toward the stall door, spinning Emma around so that she’s looking upside down at Regina.

Emma blinks distractedly awake. “Hey!” she gumbles at the horse.

“He wants to eat, that’s a good sign” Regina says quietly.

“Oh, Regina!” Emma gasps as she looks at Regina’s dusty boots from her upside down position. She groaningly rolls over to hands and knees and surges forward bumbling into Regina’s legs.

“Hey!” she yelled again and looks back at Roc who has nudged her again with his strong handsome head. Emma places one hand on the ground and another on Regina’s knee to steady herself as she attempts to gain her feet.

“Steady there Ms. Swan,” teases Regina smiling softly as she kneels down and looks Emma in the eyes. “Thank you,” she says, nodding at the horse.

“Oh, “ Emma repeats. “I stayed with him last night.” Clarifying the obvious with hay sticking to her cloak and in her hair. “I didn’t want anything more to happen to him. I wanted him to have some company.”

Regina smiles softly at Emma and reaches to pluck some straw from her golden hair. Her hand brushes Emma’s cheek, lingering for a moment.

“I know how much he means to you,” Emma says, stopping her rambling as she meets Regina’s intense brown eyes and heat begins to creep up her neck into her cheeks despite the chill in the barn air.

Regina drops her hand from Emma’s cheek to her arm and stares curiously at the flush that has washed over Emma.

Emma begins rambling again, needing to fill the quiet intensity between them.

“Pongo was in the pasture and they were playing around. Roc got into some brambles and then came to the gate limping. I brought him in and took a look and he had a nasty cut on the bottom of his hoof. I took his shoes off so it could heal properly. He didn’t seem well, I wanted him to rest the leg and then he stopped eating,” Emma finished, eyes wide.

“He often does that when I’m away. I think it’s his stubborn protest at being left behind,” says Regina. “But you’re not a carriage horse are you, my love?” she says pointedly to the horse glancing over Emma’s shoulder to the reclining horse who just snorts and shakes his head, mane flying about his neck.

“Oh, well, I, uh, I didn’t want him to get worse in the night and be alone, “ Emma stammers, rambling sleepily.

Emma fights a huge yawn which is stupidly adorable thinks Regina.

 

They are still crouched down in the stall, Emma’s hand on Regina’s bent knee, Regina’s fingers wrapped around Emma’s arm, bicep in the palm of her hand.

“Let’s get you to bed” Regina says.

Emma’s eyes widen.

Regina’s eyes widen.

“Or how about some breakfast and a bath?”

Emma’s eyes get soft at the mention of food but widen again at the suggestion of a bath. ‘Oh, yes. I’ll get out of here so you can be with him.”

Regina squeezes her arm, “No, I meant,...with ” she starts then trails off.

“Sorry,” Emma interrupts, resting back on her heels, her dirty hand coming up to rub at her face again. “I’m no good when I first wake up, I’m all fuzzy.” Emma gestures vaguely at herself with her free hand. “I don’t make much sense until I’m truly awake.”

Regina thinks to herself, ‘this is adorable, she’s so adorable.’ “Were you here all night?” she asks.

“For several days, yes” Emma says hoarsely.

“Oh,” Regina says. “The trip north was wearying, it took a bit longer than expected.”  
She had been away on a diplomatic mission to Arendale to meet with Queen Elsa. The traveling party took carriages because of the rain and chill of the passage to the northern kingdom.

At the mention of the trip Emma bristles and moves to stand up. Beautiful Queen Elsa, she thinks to herself, carriage rides with Elsa who recently broke up with her Regent, the Lady Goldstone of the Southern Reach. Goldstone, of all people.

Regina raises an eyebrow and stands up and takes a step back, the new distance between the two women lending a small chill to the air.

 

The cloak Emma slept in has slipped to the stall floor and Regina watches tension creep across the muscles in Emma’s back as she turns away to Roc and kneels down to inspect his hoof. The Queen can just see the muscles in her jaw clenching and unclenching. What just happened? she thinks.

“It looks much better” Emma says simply satisfied with the wound. She begins rooting around in the straw gathering her things.

I need to get out of this stall and away from Regina, I have to stop blushing. Emma thinks to herself. She will think of me as a lovesick child.

The horse stands up and moves over to Regina who reaches up and rubs his head, nuzzling into his neck. He moves a little more and is blocking the stall door, Emma’s only exit. A frown crosses Emma’s face.

Regina looks from one to the other, from Emma back to Rocinante. She frowns at him, mind your own business.

“I’ll let August know how he’s doing and he can keep an eye on him today. I don’t think he wants him in the lower pastures until it’s totally healed,” Emma states about the Stable Master.

I have to get out of here, away from this horse and this woman, Emma thinks. But now the damn meddling horse was standing in the way with Regina fussing over him.

Emma collects her things, dropping a glove and clumsily trying to shove her gear into a knapsack. The distraction was good, Emma couldn’t look Regina in the eyes with the jealousy she felt about Elsa. Single, gorgeous Elsa. Emma was embarrassed that she felt this way and didn’t want Regina to see it. She didn’t want to risk Regina closing down and pulling away from her.

Emma desperately wanted to be close to this woman. She was a mess of distraction and irritation when Regina was away from the kingdom. It was better if she stayed in the barn and only talked to the horses. Everything in Emma’s body had relaxed when she saw the dusty beautiful Queen standing in the doorway of the stall. Emma knew she couldn’t tell Regina how she truly felt about her. How she felt like her other half was missing when she was on the road. Oh, how she wanted to, but she wouldn’t risk it, couldn’t risk losing the closeness their friendship allowed. She could never be romantic with the Queen. There was no way Regina felt the same way about the blacksmith, no matter how well she took care of her horse.

She couldn’t let Regina see her feelings.

Regina walks forward and puts a hand on Emma’s forearm. Emma freezes her frantic gathering of items. But Elsa!, she thinks, eyes widening, but her focus remains on the sack now clutched tightly in her hands.

Regina softly says, “Emma, look at me.”  
Emma turns and raises her gaze with hope and fear equally in her eyes as she seeks out Regina’s brown ones.

“We were planning for the winter festival. A very boring, and chilly, diplomatic necessity.” Regina reaches out with her other hand and pulls Emma around to face her. “It was diplomacy,” she says sliding her hand to Emma’s upper arm. “And party planning.” She murmurs stepping closer to Emma.

Emma sighs, then closes her eyes. Feeling Regina’s strong hands on her arms, she can make out the older woman’s scent, clean, apples and a little road dust. Her white magic is stirring wildly through her chest and belly. She’s afraid Regina can sense it.

“It was just playing nice with the Royals, Princess “ Emma’s eyes fly open. Regina cups Emma’s face and turns her fully to face her.

“There you are,” Regina says quietly searching her green eyes for some sign that Emma felt safe, that she was understanding Regina’s intent.

“It’s ok,” Regina says. “I know. I’ve known for a while.”

Emma’s mouth drops open and her brows furrow with surprise. Worry and fear rises then crashes back to resignation and she starts to pull away from Regina.

Her thoughts race, tumbling over each other. She knows. The secret is out. I’ll have to go back. She figured it out. She must be so angry I kept it from her.

“I haven’t been truthful,” Emma says quietly.

Regina drops her hand from Emma’s face and moves both her hands to the backs of Emma’s strong arms, confusion crosses Emma’s face. Regina steps closer, pulls Emma towards her.

Emma’s eyes storm with fear, hope, desire and want.

“Don’t go Emma. I’ve known for a while about your lineage, but,” Regina takes a shaking steadying breath, searching Emma’s green eyes for a sign and finds hope winning over all other emotions.

“But I’ve loved you for longer.” Regina says.

Stunned Emma freezes. Relief breaks across her features, her hands coming up to rest on Regina’s hips. Hope shatters the painful weight of resignation and sadness she was buried under just a moment before.

“Regina,” Emma says quietly.

“Yes, beloved?” Regina says calmly.

The words falter on Emma’s lips as Regina pulls her close, hand cupping her cheek, tilting her head up and kisses her gently.

Emma’s eyes widen in surprise and then close as she leans into Regina’s kiss. Fear and worry are instantly gone, magic flares to life from her chest down her arms to hands that hold Regina fiercely to her. The two kiss like they were drowning and just came up for air.

A rainbow pulse of light pushes out from the two women and races out of the barn across the kingdom. The pair both pull apart gasping.

“Did you see?” Emma starts, eyes wide.

“Was that?” Regina adds, mouth open in wonderment. “I’ve only heard stories, I didn’t think it was true.

“For years Rocinante was my heart, my rock. When I’m with you, I feel like myself. I feel loved and seen for who I truly am. My heart is yours,” Regina says, her eyes glowing a faint purple.

Emma claims Regina’s lips, no more words needed between the two. Emma kisses Regina like she’s survived a storm, as if she was the sun and stars guiding her from darkness.

Emma rests her head against Regina’s. “I owe you an explanation.”

“You can tell me when you’re ready.”

“I want to tell you everything,” Emma says. “I’m from the southern kingdom, of Azelroth.”

“So you know Lady Goldstone of the Southern Reach?” Regina teases with a raised eyebrow.

“You could say that,” Emma blushes and steps back out of Regina’s arms.

“Oh?” Regina’s eyebrow rises but she says nothing more, crossing her arms over her chest. “There’s definitely a story there.” she smirks.

Emma gives her a raised eyebrow and a mock scowl, “You could say we’re familiar.”

“Oh my,” says Regina, a devilish smile pulls at the corners of her kiss swollen lips.

“My kingdom, well my parents kingdom, is small but sits astride deep resources of ore and forest. My family has made metalworks for decades. Often weapons, but I didn’t want to just hammer out weapons for warmongering, I wanted to create beautiful things, “ Emma starts. She steps back from Regina and picks up her cloak, throwing it around her shoulders, suddenly needing some armor if only figuratively. It made Emma feel good to finally tell Regina about her past, but it left her feeling exposed as well. She didn’t want to just be the Princess, the wanted to be herself, judged on her own merits.

“We are very protective of our goods, and have drawn the ire of many other tribes and rulers if we refuse to make weapons of war for them. Our people are talented fighters but we most often fight for the right to not participate in someone else’s war.”

“My parents are wise and have had to made tough decisions to defend our honor. I fought in several small campaigns with them growing up and I just needed a break from it.”

“I needed to see the rest of the world, to be able to make and create and use my gift in ways I feel are right. The pressure was too much in Azelroth, so I left. My brother is happy to learn the diplomatic craft. He’s much younger but quite talented in the court chambers.  
I would rather be in the forge and the barn.”  
With their blessing (somewhat) I left, once my brother became old enough to begin his time in the council chambers and the throne room.”

“And you came here?” asked Regina, a loving smile playing about her face.

“Not initially no. I traveled for months, exploring and learning new methods for my craft.” Emma’s eyes shine brightly, “There is so much beauty in our lands.”

Regina smiles back as her, nodding her head in agreement. Magic flares in her chest at Emma’s lovely words. She’s too far away, she thinks. I can’t wait to taste her lips again. Her eyes linger on Emma’s lips while she speaks.

“I heard there was an need for a royal blacksmith in your kingdom from my smithmaster,” Emma continues. “He suggested I come and seek it out. My training has been long over, but a restless Princess with more muscles than frocks begins to get in the way when she is avoiding the court.”

Regina smiles, picturing a young Emma running from courtly etiquette lessons into the barn, much as she had done. She had gone to the barn as often as possible as a child, at first light she was often found brushing horses. Her attendant standing at the barn entrance in mud boots mismatched to her frock, hands on her hips, scowl creasing her face.

Regina could understand. She knew what Emma was feeling. She couldn’t be mad for her attempts to start over, make a new life for herself. In some small way she was a bit jealous. Regina had hoped that Emma would tell her one day on her own time. She felt slightly guilty that it took a kiss to get the admission from the blonde.  
But she felt only slightly guilty about that.

“I first saw you at the children’s market days, “ Emma continues. “You were shopping at the market, selecting wares from the children, playing with them and encouraging them. Such a lovely thing you created for them to ply their wares and show off their creations. I found myself drawn to you the moment I first saw you. I had to be near you.”

Regina smiles, “I love the intensity they have when haggling. The quiet ones and the raucous ones. I love poring over the incredible things they create.”

“I wished I’d had the maker’s faire when I was a babe,” Emma says smiling at Regina.

“You found your way here just the same. A princess who pounds steel into the most intricately beautiful designs I’ve ever seen. A wheat farmer’s son can sew, the miller’s daughter can make pottery. They, we, all need to have the choice to be whatever we want to become. There’s still hard work involved but my hope is that they can teach and learn from each other. The seamstresses daughter wants to harvest wheat, we manage to fill in all the gaps for the most part,” says Regina. “A kingdom of restless unfulfilled souls is no kingdom at all.”

“This is what makes you an amazing Queen,” says Emma.

“But you, Emma, you have cared for me in ways no one else ever has. Without anything expected in return. It is so rare for me. To have something freely given without expectation of reward or bounty,” says Regina.

“You love me with your craft. Your protection. You’re always watching out for me and mine, for letting Henry bang around in your shop.”

“I will protect you always. I’ll watch over you always, if you’ll have me,” says Emma.

“I do, I want you Emma Swan,” says Regina fiercely and pulls her down to her lips kissing her hard.  
Emma kisses her back, hands pulling Regina tight against her chest. Regina’s hands cup Emma’s head, tangling in her hair.

“Come inside with me. I’m hungry and dusty and tired. And I want you next to me tonight,” murmurs Regina against Emma’s lips. She asks the question with her eyes and her heart. “Do you want the same?”

“I do my love,” says Emma, heart exploding with the ability to say it out loud. “I do. I want to be as close to you as possible.”

“First a bath,” Regina says as she picks hay from Emma’s golden and wild hair. “I love my horse but I don’t want my bed to smell like him.”

Emma arches an eyebrow. A devilish smirk growing across her face. “As you wish your majesty,” laughs Emma.

“None of that, Princess. Come with me, as equals,” Regina says, turning and holding out her hand for Emma to take.

Emma reaches forward and intertwines their fingers, “I will, always.”

 


	2. Sex

Chapter 2- Sex

From where Regina was standing she could see the ripple of her muscles working as Emma hammered the shoe back into place on the horse’s hoof. The leather of her apron protecting her strong thigh as Rocinante’s leg rested against her. Sweat dripped and stained the leather’s edges as it lay along her ribs, a thin sleeveless shirt plastered to her skin in the heat.

Emma’s blonde hair was pulled back from her face in the northern braid she wore when she worked around the forge. Some had slipped free and lay sweaty against her neck. Emma reached up and pulled the final nail from between her lips and lined it up against the hole of the metal shoe. She struck it squarely with her hammer, anchoring the enchanted piece to the beloved horse’s hoof. 

Regina’s eyes lingered on Emma’s lips, she tended to bite the lower one when she concentrated.

Regina wanted to capture that soft bottom lip between her own teeth. Lick the metal tang from the nail. She wanted to taste the mouth that was currently….saying something to her?  
Regina’s eyes darted up to find Emma’s looking at her.

An amused smile danced around the edges of Emma’s mouth.

“Hmmmm?” Reginna hummed

“I said, I’m all done here your majesty, did you need something else?” Emma had dropped the horse’s leg to the stall floor and was absently rubbing the strong neck, the horse who had also turned to look at Regina. 

Regina thought to herself, there they both are, my two loves. Emma’s soft smirk teased her, “Anything at all?”

“Well, there might be one more thing”

“And what is that?”

“The hayloft,” says Regina.

“Hayloft?” questions Emma.

“Yes, we have never used it for hay. I was wondering if you had a use for it? Do you need any space to store your supplies?”

Emma cocked her head, intrigued. “Maybe, can I take a look?”

Regina knew that Emma used ancient techniques to create her metal work. She utilized Nordic and Celtic craft learned from the Dwarves beyond Arendale. She often had precious metals and stones in her workshop. Emma had converted space in the barn to a forge and was found many a night there crafting beautiful pieces for friends and fighters alike. She had built a small bunk into the wall, but there was really no privacy for the Blacksmith. 

Emma had a cottage in the woods beyond the lake with her own forge, but lately she had been commissioned by the Queen’s army so many times it made more sense for her to complete her work in the royal barns than at her own home.

Regina had found her many times sleeping in the bunkhouse with her arm thrown up over her eyes in exhaustion, only one boot off, cloak slipped to the floor. Regina often came to the barns early to ride Roc and clear her head before her day at court embroiled in the duties of the Queen. The exercise cleared her head. Sometimes she would find Emma waiting with Valor saddled as well and they would ride out together. Regina looked forward to their rides desperately, but she wanted the blacksmith to get enough sleep as well. And she looked so delicious lying in the bunk. It was truly a dilemma. 

“Certainly Emma, it’s just here,” Regina said gesturing down the hall and turns away from Rocinante’s stall. Emma patted the horse and gave him one raised eyebrow. The large animal just snorted and nodded his head in Regina’s direction. If horses could roll their eyes, she thinks. 

Emma slid the stall door closed behind her and dropped her hammer onto her bench then pulled the sweat stained apron off over her head and hung it next to the door. Next she peeled her leather gloves off and tucked them into the apron front. Emma always protected her hands when she worked in the barns. It was unusual for a blacksmith but she preferred it.  
She rolled the stiffness out of her neck and followed Regina’s retreating form down the corridor. 

Damn, Emma thought, barely controlled desire washed through her as she took in the vest and the riding breeches clinging to the fit Queen walking just ahead of her.

Regina turned and looked over her shoulder and caught Emma looking her over. 

“See something you like Emma Swan?” She says with a slight tease and one raised eyebrow.  
“I, uh,” Emma stammers dipping her head. “You’re wearing breeches. Were you going out for a ride because Roc probably needs a little walk to make sure his shoes are fitting before you take him out on the roads.”

“No, I just wanted to wear pants as I had some work to do out here and Ruby had some new knights she was showing off in the practice yards and gowns just get in the way.”

“Ah,” Emma blows out a small breath, that was close she thinks she caught me looking at her ass.

Regina turns a corner and reaches a ladder built into the wall of the corridor at the rarely used end of the barn she had given over to Emma’s use in the past few weeks. Most blacksmiths used apprentices, Emma often had Henry, Regina’s son running around underfoot but he wasn’t large enough to be of real use around the forge. And her style and work were so intricate she preferred to work alone. One day she would teach him, if he wanted to learn. For now, she just managed to keep him out of the way. 

The true secret to the beauty of Emma’s metal work was her magic. As the offspring of true love Emma possessed magical abilities that she imbued in all her pieces. For this reason as well she preferred to work alone, the magical work taking effort and concentration to create. 

Regina puts one foot on the bottom rung and reaches up to grasp the ladder.  
“I used to come here as a child,” she says. “There’s a view of the river and the valley that I particularly enjoy.”

Emma has caught up to her as this point and says, “I’d love to see it,” as she reaches around Regina for the ladder her arm brushes Regina’s side. A small shiver courses through Regina and her foot slips off the rung. She slips backwards into Emma’s front, her strong arms coming up to Regina’s hips to steady her. A soft gasp rushes out of Regina as her backside rests against Emma’s front. She can feel the steel in Emma’s arms solid against her. Regina’s hair slips over Emma’s face and nose and she inhales just a bit savoring the smell of apples and something spicier.

“There, I’ve got you,” Emma says quietly, moving her lips just next to Regina’s ear, dipping down a bit to speak. Oh, you have no idea, Reing thinks as her eyes close and her head tilts toward the sound, suddenly wishing desperately that those lips would move, just bit to a spot on her neck just below her ear. Well, she wanted those lips everywhere, but the hopeless Blacksmith had yet to make a move with those lips.

“Thank you, I’m ok, my boot just slipped,” she says a little breathlessly.

“Up you go,” Emma hoists her up a step, hands squeezing hips as she lets go. 

Regina feels those strong hands in a rush from her hips to her core. She takes a steadying breath and begins to climb.  
As they come over the edge, Regina climbs through, stands to the side and looks hopefully and expectantly at Emma.

“It’s not just a hayloft, it’s a hideaway.”

There’s a nook with a bed built in, a chest with linens. Two windows, one looking East to the river and one looking North to the valley. There is a deep bench against the East window with large pillows stacked around the edges. The loft is over the back side of the barn, away from the bustle of the main castle grounds and quiet and peaceful.  
There’s a slanted desk next to the window with a stool, parchment rolls on the end. Quills and charcoal filling a cup on the side. 

Another small table and chairs line the other side of the room. There’s even a small cupboard for dry goods and food stores. 

“I used to come here as a girl, I could watch the sun rise and the river and the fields. I could pretend to be anything I wanted up here,” Regina says quietly.  
“It’s yours if you want it, I thought you might want a space to sketch or rest so that you didn’t have to ride home on one of your late nights.”

Truthfully, Regina just wanted her near. She hated the thought of the long hours Emma put into her work for the realm and then had to ride back to her cottage at all hours. All alone. Completely truthfully she wanted Emma in her bed at night, all night. She wanted her everywhere but mostly she just wanted her near.

Emma peered around and walked over to the window, she glanced back at the drawing table and over at the bunk, color rising to her cheeks. She was still buzzing from the ladder and how Regina felt pressed against her, in her arms.

“I,” Emma starts and then stops looking at Regina curiously.

Regina’s eyes have glazed over slightly with her naughty daydream, but they snap back to Emma as she starts talking. 

“Thank you Regina. This is so incredibly thoughtful. I don’t mind the hours or the work but I have some new ideas for cloak clasps and I was trying to find a place to draw out my design.”

“Cloak clasps?” Regina questions. We are so not on the same page here, she thinks.

“Yes, I have an idea for a quick release, so your knights can drop them quickly in battle or if surprised. I came up with the idea after finding Ruby’s cloak tangled up in some Riot Ramble by the river at wolfs time. It’s simple really, ….here, I’ll show you.” Emma walks over to the desk pulls some parchment from the roll and plucks a stick of charcoal from the cup. 

She perches on the stool and begins sketching, Regina walks over to look at her plans. OH, my sweet Emma. Can you not see how much I want you? Regina thinks to herself.

“Emma this is incredible, so simple and so clever.”

Emma looks over at Regina standing just at her elbow. “Well,” she says shyly. “It’s just an idea I had.”

“It’s brilliant,” states Regina.

“I’d like to make some to try out the design.”

“Of course you should, says Regina. “This is your space, turn it into anything you’d like.”

Emma smiles widely at her, “Thank you.”

“I love your design, your cleverness. But looking at sketches is not really why I brought you up here,” Regina begins.  
“I keep trying to get you into the castle there’s plenty of space but I know you prefer it out here. I can totally understand. There’s something peaceful and settling about the barn,” Regina admits.

She’s looking down at Emma perched on the stool at the desk. Her eyes roam from Emma’s face down to just her lips. 

Regina’s tongue slips out and wets her top lip.  
Emma smiles shyly staring at the wet lip, “I’d just be in the way in there.” In spite of the quietness of her voice Emma’s gaze is intense burning at Regina. Her emotions raging between turned on and touched by Regina’s thoughtfulness. 

Regina closes her eyes briefly then opens them staring right into Emma’s green eyes as if trying to make a decision. 

She reaches out and take the parchment from the Blacksmith and lays it down on the desktop. Next, she takes Emma’s hands and turns her to face her. 

“Don’t you understand? Em-ma?” Regina starts, desire lacing her words making them quiet and thick. “I want you closer, I want you inside. I want you in my way. I want to run into you in the kitchen late at night stealing snacks. I want to hear your laughter at the dinner table.” 

She steps closer. “I want to be around you Emma Swan.”  
She leans closer.  
“I want you.”

Regina leans down and captures Emma’s lips in a searing kiss. 

Emma melts instantly, hands coming up to Regina’s hips pulling her close. At the same time, Regina let’s go of Emma’s hands and slides her hands into Emma’s hair, cupping her neck scratching the nape with her nails, kissing her fiercely.

Emma groans against Regina’s lips, pulling back slightly, out of breath, chest heaving.

“I want you too Regina. I have for so long.”

Regina laughs and surges forward grabbing at her pulling her tight against her. Emma stands up strong thighs hot against hers. 

Emma tilts her head and kisses along Regina’s jaw, stopping at a spot just beneath her ear. Regina moans and her hands slide down to circle around Emma’s lower back, feeling the muscles there flexing as Emma bends to kiss the smaller woman’s neck. 

Regina kisses down Emma’s neck to her open collar. Her fingers find buttons and undo the top few, pushing the fabric aside to ravage her collar bone and pulse point. Emma often wore a thin cotton sleeveless top that tormented Regina from afar. It did nothing to conceal the delicious muscles of Emma’s arms. Those arms she had day dreamt about for years, were currently around her. She had never felt so safe and so turned on in her entire life.

Emma groans again at the feeling of the teeth nipping at her collarbone.

Regina waves her hand distractedly and the door slides closed over the loft’s opening, a silencing spell settles against the wood. Not that anyone would be in this part of the barn, but should they wander down they wouldn’t hear a thing going on in the loft. 

Emma pulls Regina with her and backs up until she is against the deep window seat. Regina goes willingly kissing her feverishly but pushes Emma firmly when her legs hit the seat.  
Emma sinks down and pulls Regina on top of her lap. Regina sits astride Emma’s legs, each knee against a hip, close but with some respectful distance between them. 

The sun has begun to set and the loft is getting darker. Regina waves her hand and soft glowing lanterns pop up around the room. She smiles at Emma and brings both hands up and flicks her wrists towards the far wall. Suddenly the the crackling of a fire drifts over to them. Regina has magicked a fireplace complete with stone hearth, heat and light but no danger, no smoke. It’s gorgeous and lovely and Emma wraps her arms around her and pulls her back down, smothering her neck with kisses. 

Regina laughs and lets herself be pulled down.  
“This is so perfect. Did you bring any snacks?” Emma says laughing against Regina’s collar bone. 

Regina just smiles a wide and brilliant smile, a bark of hoarse laughter rings out across the room.

“No my dear, just me,” Regina drawls curling her arms around Emma’s neck.  
All conversation drops for a while as Emma reaches for Regina’s face and draws her lips down again. 

Heat pours between them as years of pining, secret glances, and a not-so-secret connection between the two women bursts forth. 

Emma pulls back slightly creating just enough space to rest her forehead against Regina’s, who moans at the loss of contact. Brown eyes open wide to find green ones staring intently. Both women are out of breath, shoulders and chests heaving with the emotion of ignited passion. Emma’s hands fall to Regina’s hips and rest there, fingers tracing the intricate design of the leather on Regina’s belt, dipping just below her waistline rubbing the edge of her shirt. The touch would be distracting if it wasn’t for Emma’s striking green eyes asking a silent question.

“IS this ok? Are you ok?” she asks simply.

“Yes, Gods yes.” Regina replies.

“What do you want?” Emma murmurs.

“I want you. Everywhere. I want to feel your hands, your mouth, your kisses, your fingers. I want you on top of me. I want you inside of me. I want to feel you underneath me. I want to kiss you until I’m senseless. I want you Emma. In my bed, in my body, in my life.”

“Gina,” Emma manages, “I want that too. All of it. I want you, only you.”

Lips crash together again, searing bruising kisses. Regina’s arms circle Emma’s strong shoulders, pulling her tight against her, hips buck forward.

Emma’s fingers dip below Regina’s waistline and collect the edge of her shirt pulling it out free from the breeches. Her fingers find the simple buttons on the front and work them loose. A question in Emma’s face, Regina nods. Emma finishes the shirt and pulls it open. Her fingers slide underneath and find the soft skin and supple muscles of Regina’s abdomen. She trails her fingers around to Regina’s back leaving ghostly trails of heat. Her hands wrap around Regina’s lower back seeking out every bit of bare skin they can reasonably find. 

Regina grabs fistfuls of Emma’s shirt and pulls it up and over Emma’s head in a swift motion. She rocks her hips forward and their bare flesh slides together for the first time. Emma moans into Regina’s mouth and nips at her lower lip, taking it into her mouth biting gently and releasing it with a soft pop.

Regina‘s hips are pushing forward seeking contact with Emma’s abs, Emma pulls her legs up so they wrap around her waist. She dips her head down and kisses down Regina’s neck to the collar bones. 

With one fluid motion she stands up, holding Regina under the thighs and turns around, gently depositing Regina on her back on the daybed. Emma pushes forward and kisses the bare skin of Regina’s chest sucking and nipping a path to her the top of one breast. Her hands trail up strong muscles and push the shirt off Regina’s shoulders. 

Emma takes both breasts in her hands, squeezing and feeling, fingers pinching the taut nipples. Regina gasps, arching her back and pushing into Emma’s hands.

Emma leans down and replaces her fingers with her mouth. She kisses around her breast, then kisses down her side. Regina moans lowly and her hands fall to the bedclothes grabbing handfuls and arching her back closer to Emma’s mouth.

In response, Emma’s thigh slips between Regina’s and she moves against it seeking friction, grinding against the blacksmith’s hard muscle.

It’s good, so good, but Regina wants more. She reaches for the blond’s shoulders and pushes her over to her side and then flat on her back. A slight frown at the loss of contact crosses Emma’s features but quickly passes to lust-blown excitement as Regina begins crawling backwards down her frame, tongue teasing and tasting as she moves. Regina’s opens the buckle of Emma’s belt and hooks her fingers in the waistband pulling her breeches down over slim hips and the tops of those deliciously muscular thighs. Emma groans as Regina’s mouth moves ever lower to the inside of her thigh, lips blazing a trail of fire on her overheated skin.

Regina pauses between Emma’s legs and stares up at her love, hair pulled free from the hair tie touches her shoulders, sweat dampened strands lie across her neck. She dips her head back down and swipes through swollen, soaked folds with her tongue. Emma gasps, “Uh.” 

Then, “Oh!”

Regina licks and teases, pushes and tastes all over Emma’s heat. She flicks across her clit and Emma bucks wildly. She dips back down to her entrance and pushes her tongue inside, tasting deeply the wetness gathered there. Regina moves back up to the swollen bundle and knows Emma is close. 

“Oh, Goddess, yes ‘Gina, there. Right there. Please baby,” she trails off, no longer able to form words. Her hips buck against Regina’s mouth, she slides a hand up to hold Emma’s hips to the bed. The angle won’t let her anchor the blonde completely but she settles a little bit and throws her arms up over her head moaning and grabbing at the headboard. 

Regina slides two fingers of her other hand into Emma, deeply feeling her. She matches the rhythm of Emma’s hips, curling her fingers as she pulls out, dragging across the rough patch there and Emma loses control completely. 

She arches off the bed, sheets clenched in her fists, a deep guttural moan spills out, her head falls back and she rides the orgasm out in a whited out bliss. 

Regina nuzzles and licks, avoiding the most sensitive areas and gently brings Emma back down. When Emma takes a deep shuddering breath, she climbs up to lay across her lover, covering her shaking body, tangling one hand in her hair and pushing her face into Emma’s neck. A few moments later strong arms come up around her and hold her tightly. 

The pair are soon falling asleep in the Hayloft, moonlight playing across the floor. 


	3. Romance

Chapter 3 - Romance

The idea came to Emma as she watched her ride away. An ache deep in her chest made Emma desperate to act, do anything she could to protect her. Her friend? Her employer? 

No. 

It was more than that and she knew it. Emma longed for Regina, the Queen Regina.  
For her company, her laugh, her sly wit. Her mere closeness lit a white fire in the pit of Emma’s belly and she struggled to contain it when in the Queen’s presence. The sensation had gotten worse as time wore on, Emma was afraid Regina would see it glowing in her eyes soon.

As the small party rode under the gates out of the castle Regina turned in her seat and looked behind her, searching the small crowd seeing them off, tension lacing her posture. She kept looking until she found Emma gazing intently at her. A small sigh escaped her lips and she visibly relaxed smiling slightly upon finding green eyes locked onto her. Emma nodded , dipping her chin and smiling back. Regina turned around and spurred Rocinante onward.

Later that night in the forge Emma’s chest suddenly clenched taking her breath away. She gripped her hammer tightly and closed her eyes pushing the breath caught in her lungs out slowly. 

Regina! Where are you, she mutters. What has happened?  
A scare, fear, worry and action. Then a sensation of alertness.  
She’s ok. 

Emma slowed her breathing willing her heart rate to calm down. She tore her apron off and laid the hammer down on the bench. She quickly rinsed her neck and arms off in the trough, grabbed a sword and scabbard and her cloak from the peg by the door and hurried out of the stables. 

“Red!” she yelled as she came into the barracks. It was early enough into the evening that the general would still be in the armory. 

“What?” Ruby shouts back, a smirk in her voice. “Are the lasses ready for your great blonde locks at the tavern?”

Emma rounded the corner buckling the sword and cloak billowing out behind her. Red’s eye’s widened and her nostrils flared. “What,” she questioned more seriously. “What’s happened.”

Red laid down the arrows clutched in her hands, Mulan her lieutenant did the same. 

“Something on the road, I felt it. There’s been some scare, a loss. Regina,” she stammers slightly, “The Queen is ok, but something has gone wrong. We need to ride to the party, now.”

“You’re sure?” Red asks glancing at Mulan who takes a step closer to Emma.

“Yes,” says Emma. “I need to know that they are ok. They might need help to get back.”

“Can you see what happened?” questions Mulan.

“No, I can just feel it. It happened suddenly, out of the blue, not but two minutes ago.”

“Fa, get August and Graham, we need stealth and speed. We’re going out. Emma meet us in the barn, we’ll saddle our own mounts, the fewer people know the better. I’ll alert the guard captain to step up the watch, just in case,” Red finishes.

“I don’t think it’s an attack on the realm, but there have been Ogres along the western ridge lately. We’ve seen their handiwork up in the rocks. They could be moving this way,” says Emma.

The group rides out the side gate a mere half hour later. They ride fast, it’s been four hours since the party left, they need to make up lots of time to get to the royal party. The riders were Red’s most loyal soldiers, August and Graham had retired from full time cavalry and had moved up into intrigue and espionage and diplomacy. They were clever enough to fit in with any royal court and rogue enough to gather intel unnoticed in any roadside tavern. They had ridden in the King’s army for Regina’s father when they were just whelps. Red turned them into assets rather than just swords, knowledge they provided to her which she then filtered to her Queen. Red had learned she could fight with words rather than just metal and fire. 

Emma and August had become friends over books and stories told over campfires. Mulan had shown up and proved herself over and over again, in every campaign. The entire army was a group of outcasts and misfits that had ended up finding their own worth and value in the kingdom. 

In short, they were trusted and capable of taking on a fast, potential dangerous mission.  
As the party rode they each checked in on Emma, knowing her connection to the Queen and her worry for her safety. 

Emma had nothing more to add, other than nothing new had occurred. she was already getting annoyed with the concerned glances from her friends. 

Regina and her party were heading to her father’s old hunting cottage in the highlands. It was a retreat that Regina wanted to preserve for her own posterity, she had several engineers and builders along with her to assess the property and grounds. She knew there were several repairs that should have happened years ago and she wanted to get started on them soon. She also wanted to add some new outbuildings, a barn and a workshop. It wouldn’t be a summer palace but Regina wanted to make it her own. 

A few hours later the party comes upon the hunting cabin, smoke coming from the chimney.  
“Regina!” Emma shouts, dismounting from her horse Valor as the party breaks into the clearing.  
Several shadows stand up and draw swords.  
“We come in peace, from the realm” shouts Emma. “Where is the Queen?”

The cottage door opens and a form fills the doorway, lit from behind. It is slumped over, leaning on a support.  
“Regina?” Emma whispers.

“Emma!” Regina calls out. 

Emma rushes to the cabin, Red and the rest of the party are dismounting and filling the clearing around the cabin.  
“Soldier! What has happened here?” Ruby shouts gruffly to one of the sword-wielding guards. 

“Ogres, General,” the soldier replies. They came down out of the hills and attacked our riding party at the Kneeling Rock.”

“Any loses?” she continues.  
“Just one maam,” the soldier says wearily.  
“Where is he?” Red says.  
“They took him,” he says, his voice breaking with grief and fear, reliving the attack.

Red glances at Mulan, they share a look.

“You know what to do, go get him,” Red says to Mulan.  
Mulan nods and whistles. August and Graham leap back into their saddles. “We’re going to get him,” she says simply.  
They all share a look, nod and turn their horses and ride back out of the clearing.  
Emma has reached the porch, and is looking up at the figure in the doorway. “Regina?” she says softly.

“Emma, oh Emma,” Regina says, her weight leaning on a makeshift crutch.  
Emma rushes to her side, wrapping her arms around her and holding her upright. 

“It’s ok, I’ve got you” Emma says.

Regina slumps against her strong frame, willing to be held up by the blonde blacksmith. Emma turns her around and helps her back into the cottage. They walk forward to the bed and Emma eases Regina down onto it.

“What happened?” she asks simply.

“I don’t really know,” Regiana responds. One minute we were making our way along the highland road and the next minute chaos.”

“Are you ok?” Emma aks, kneeling in front of her, taking her hands in her own.

“I am, it’s just a bump, nothing a little time won’t heal,” says Regina.

“It looks like more than just a bump, may I see?” asks Emma.

Regina nods.

Emma motions for Regina to scoot back across the bed and carefully touches her right leg. Regina jumps a little and a sharp intake of breath as Emma feels her leg from the sole of her foot to her thigh.

Strong hands map out each muscle and joint. Emma takes notice of each place she touches that Regina sucks in a breath and flinches. 

“I think you’ve broken your leg,” Emma states quietly. 

“I think so too,” Regina replies. Trying not to be distracted by the disheveled and dusty blacksmith Regina asks, “Emma, how did you come to be here?” she says with steel to her voice.

“We were attacked on the road and not but a few hours later you show up with my Queens Guard. How did you know and why are you here,” Regina demands.

“I um, knew that you were attacked because I felt it.” Emma admits.

“You felt it?” Regina repeats. “I don’t understand.”

Emma’s brow creases in worry as she gazes at Regina. She nods to herself as if making a decision and turns and walks back out of the cabin. 

Regina gasps but Emma can’t tell if it is in anger or frustration. 

Emms goes straight to her horse and rummages around in a saddle bag. Regina can’t follow her but instead crosses her arms and waits as small scowl creasing her brow. 

Emms re-enters the cottage and walks over to the side of the bed where a visibly scowling Regina sits propped against the headboard.  
Emma has something in her hands and turns the piece of metal over and over nervously.. 

“Emma?” Regina says, her fierceness deflating and utters not a question but an opening. “Show me?”

Emma walks closer and places the shoe in Regina’s hands. She looks down and gasps, she can feel power running through it. White magic, strong protective magic. 

“Emma, it’s incredible.”

“It’s a swan with its wings spread around an apple tree down one side and your initials down the other. “

“I see,” Regina looks up searching Emma’s eyes, “You made these? For me?”

“Yes,” Emma says softly. “I put them on Rocinante before your trip, after the coronation.”  
“They aren’t just shoes Regina. They are special,” Emma says.

“I know, I can feel it,” says Regina. “What do they do?”

Emma pauses, takes a deep breath and reveals the truth, “They let me know if you’re ok.”

A small storm crosses Regina’s brow, “Are you checking up on me?!” she demands softly but with steel in her voice, chin coming up a bit.

“Yes,” says Emma firmly. “I have to.” There is defiance in her her eyes but with pure emotion making her green eyes flash with magic and glow just a bit.

“Oh”, says Regina. “Please” she pauses. “Tell me why,” her voice softens a bit and her chin dips so that she’s looking up at Emma. Hope blossoms in her chest as she waits for Emma’s reply.

Emma takes a steadying breath. She reaches out and closes her hands over both of Regina’s. 

“Because, every time you travel a piece of my heart goes with you. I yearn for your safe return. I’m useless here at the castle waiting for you to come back. I have no place in your traveling party, no reason to go with you. I need to know you’re safe.”

Emma takes a deep steadying breath and closes her eyes. When she opens them they glow faintly green. She meets Regina’s. “I need to know you’re coming back to me, Regina. You are more than my Queen. You are my whole heart.”

Regina’s pulse quickens, her breath catches, “Oh, Emma. Is this truly how you feel?”

“It is,” Emma confirms.

Regina’s eyes glow with a purple light. “The stable hands do say you are ill-tempered when I am away from the castle.” She teases. 

“Regina….”Emma whines.

“Shhh,” Regina shakes their clasped hands. “I understand. I feel the same way Emma.”

“You, you do?” Emma stammers.

“Yes,” Regina says and slides her hands to Emma’s waist then takes hold of the leather belt holding her sword. “This belt, may I?”

Emma sucks in a breath but nods.

Regina slides her hands to the buckle on Emma’s hip and undoes it, loosening the scabbard. She lets the sword drop to the floor and pulls the belt free. She turns it over in her hands and shows Emma the thin purple ribbon sewn into the leather. She briefly runs a finger along the silken length then waves her hand and the ribbon flares to life with a glow.

“You gave this to me,” says Emma quietly. “Before I went north to the Dwarven forges.”

“I did,” says Regina. “It protects you when you wear it. I cannot bear for you to be away from the castle, from me, either.”

Emma breaks into a smile, “You thought of it before me,” she says.

Regina nods and smiles back, “Oh, that smile. You light up my whole life Emma Swan.” She hands Emma back the belt. Emma places it gently on the floor and takes Regina’s hands again. A jolt of magic travels up both of their arms. Regina closes her eyes and hums, Emma’s eyes widen. 

“What is that?”

“That is the truth Emma,” Regina says. “I am yours and you are mine. Will you have me my love?”  
Emma pulls Regina to her, wrapping strong arms around her and holding her fiercely to her chest. Regina’s arms come up around Emma’s shoulders, she presses her face into her neck.

“Yes, a million times yes,” Emma breathes.

She pulls back and leans down, Regina rushes forward and their lips meet. A spectacular wave of rainbow light pulses out. They both gasp and lean back slightly, the kiss breaks off but foreheads remain together. 

“I love you Regina Mills.”

“I love you too Emma Swan.”

“I will be by your side for always,” says Emma fiercely. 

“It’s right where you belong my love, with me. Always,” says Regina.  
Emma captures Regina’s lips again passionately. 


	4. Adventure

Chapter 4 - Adventure

“It’s only going to take a week or two,” Queen Regina says walking through the Great Hall with her regent, Snow White. “You wouldn’t even have time to redecorate the throne room.” She says gently teasing Snow. “You have the entire staff, the generals, everything should run exactly the same way. You’ll just be minus a Queen and a Blacksmith. You won’t even notice we’re gone.”

“That sounds delicious, a week or two away,” sighs Snow. Regina pauses with her hand on the door to the library and turns to look at her, “Well, you can go next, to bird husbandry classes or archery school or whatever they are doing in the Enchanted Forest these days,” Regina says dryly.  
“You know what, maybe I will,” Snow snaps with little bite to her words. “I’ll leave Charming with Neal and Alexa and just go.” 

“That’s the spirit. Reclaim your inner Amazon. Cast off the bondage of marriage and parenthood and go live a little,” Regina teases with raised eyebrows.  
Snow bursts into laughter. 

“Maybe go find yourself an Amazon,” Regina suggests, one eyebrow cocked up in suggestion.

Snow gasps at Regina’s back as she passes into the next room.

“I’m not…” she splutters.

Regina throws her head back and laughs as she walks out of the room.

“No, really. Court isn’t scheduled until the first of the month. There shouldn’t be anything too pressing. You’ve got Aurora as established head of council, she can handle anything that comes up.” Regina states. “And if anything does arise I trust that you can and will handle it admirably.”

Snow nods her agreement.

“If not send the wives out, Ruby and Mulan would be happy to kick some ass after the winter we’ve endured. Red’s lost her playmate to the tedium of domesticity. And Mulan can't see past baby planning," Regina muses.

“I hardly think that will be necessary,” Snow says.

Ruby, or Red as Emma calls her, the commander of the Queen’s army was restless after a quiet but brutally cold winter. Her lieutenant Mulan was preoccupied with her pregnant wife the head of Queen’s council Aurora.  
Prior to impending motherhood, Mulan was always up for adventure, however now she could not be persuaded to be gone from the castle walls and her love for more than a few hours.

Lately, Red was walking troughs into the armory’s floor in barely concealed boredom. 

“Thank you Regina. Now, go pack. Emma probably needs help throwing the same white shirts in a bag.”

Regina laughs out loud at this. 

“Yes, well, I should probably go supervise. I’m certain the horses and gear are ready, but I’m not sure how to carry enough food to feed her for that long. The woman is positively insatiable.”

Snow just waves her away with an “I don’t want to think about it” face.

Regina turns with a smirk and heads out of the chambers towards the kitchens to see how the food prep was going. 

Just a few days prior Emma and Regina were on horseback watching the repair crew fix some fencing along the southern edge of the pastures. 

“Well there are these things I want to make. Grumpy said he would show me how to forge the stonesteel. I just need to get up there before the frost comes back,” explains Emma.

“I’ve been up there, I have a good relationship with Queen Elsa. We can ride to Arendale , rest very comfortably, break the horses and then continue on,” Regina suggests.  
“There are some plants I want for potions that grow in the waterfalls up there, maybe you could help me and we can gather some things I need?”

“Of course,” Emma replys.

“Let’s do it, we can be gone by daybreak,” says Regina excitedly.

Regina’s horse Rocinante and Emma’s Valor are stamping in the barn early the next morning. Emma thinks Valor is a ridiculous name for a horse, and just calls her Val. The animals recognize the gear as the couple packs up and are excited to get on the road convinced Regina has magicked Emma’s tools into a kit the horses can carry, splitting the camp gear, food and blacksmithing tools between the two evenly. She had to create a separate situation just for the food. Often she preferred to travel light and ate more concentrated foods on the road but Emma’s stomach would be growling before they turned off the main road.

Emma is already in the barn making final checks of the gear when Regina joins her. She hands Emma a linen wrapped bundle that is warm to the touch.  
“Cook said to give this to you, you are a growing girl after all” Regina teases.

Emma grins and reaches out to capture Regina around the waist. She pulls her strongly against her front. 

“Good morning,” she reaches down and captures Regina’s lips, kissing her fiercely. Regina responds with happy urgency. The pair both take a moment’s delight in grounding themselves in the magic that swirls between them, meeting in the center and tickling along their limbs. They pull back and rest foreheads together. Emma then sighs happily, “I can’t wait to get on the road with you. I need this. I need you. I need time with you.”

Regina sighs happily, “We do. Let’s be off.”

Even though the Queendom was at peace and the route they were taking was through allied lands Ruby didn’t like it and protested mightily. The General didn’t want her Queen to travel without any soldiers.

Regina was having none of it and told her General she was traveling with Emma. As Ruby well knew they were both capable of taking care of themselves and each other.  
Regina hadn’t had time way or a moment that wasn’t taken up by the realm’s needs since her coronation 18 months ago. It was quickly decided that she would leave Snow in charge, her regent would know what to do should anything pressing came about. If anything truly dire occurred they could send a message by mirror to Queen Elsa who would find the pair magically or send messengers out on the road.

Emma had spent time with the northern tribes during her travels when she was younger. They had taught her how to harness her white magic into the steel she forged. Emma could imbue anything she created in her forge with protection or strength. It was what made her steel so valuable, so sought after. 

There was something specific Emma wanted to craft but to do it she would need a special material called Stonesteel to do it. And that was only found in the northern lands. 

Once they got on the road Emma was sure they would have a wolf escort for at least a few nights. She told Ruby to bring her wife along if she insisted on shadowing them because there was a certain pub Emma wanted to visit on the way. Ruby just snorted and rolled her eyes.

Dinner and dancing at Roni’s tavern always involved a lively band and good company. As a bonus, only women were allowed at the establishment. It was a throw back to the heydays of the nearby Valkyrian Warriors academy. It was a very popular retreat for the female fighters in training. This pub was their watering hole. The Academy instructors knew that warriors would fight together better if they were bonded. Therefore, no men were allowed at the tavern. 

For decades, many stories of bravery and bravado were passed inside these walls. The revelry that cascaded from the establishment was often increased by a visit from the local witches school. A magical boarding school for promising young witches was equally close to the tavern. Occasionally the older students would descend at end of term before traveling off on new adventures. They made a rousing accompaniment to the Valkyries when the two schools ventured forth on the same night. Those rare nights of convergence became legendary. However there appeared to be only travelers in attendance this evening, and a few merchants making their way to trade in the city. Emma recognized a few tradeswomen and nodded to them.

Emma and Regina sat on benches at a table tucked into a nook along a wall. They were outside of earshot of the other patrons but most knew their Queen was in attendance that night. The crowd left the pair alone, a few longing glances were cast upon Emma’s strong form and golden hair. From behind the bar Roni gave stern glances to anyone getting too interested in the couple. One look at the two and it was obvious that Emma only had eyes for Regina. And no one dared make advances on the Queen. The evening swept on into the night as a lively band of bards took to the stage and entertained the travellers.

A night of mirth and laughter, dancing and drinking spilled into the early morning hours. At the strike of midnight however Emma took Regina’s hand and led her down the hall and up the back stairs. The pair had reserved a room above the bar in a quieter section of the building. At the top of the stairs Emma slid an arm around Regina’s waist and swung her around to face her. Her lips crashed into Regina’s and arms instantly encircled her neck. “I have been waiting all night to do that,” she said breathlessly.

The pair stumbled down the hall to the end room, Emma pushed the door open and they hurried through. She kicked it shut with her boot and pulled the lock into place. Regina grabbed her by the lapels of her vest and pulled her across the room as she walked backwards. Emma’s hands on her hips pulled at Regina’s cloak , dropping it to the floor. The buttons of her riding vest came apart with ease by practiced if hurried fingers. Emma’s hands slid under and along Regina’s sides then rising, cupping her breasts, her thumbs brushing her nipples through the fabric. Regina groaned and arched her hips and back into the touch, mouth working a small bruise into Emma’s neck.  
Lips latched onto her pulse point and Emma’s knees buckled just a bit. Regina pushed Emma’s vest to the floor and pulled her shirt from her breeches, fingers seeking the warm flesh underneath. 

“Gods, yes, Emma please,” Regina pants, the need obvious in her voice. 

Some time later, Emma lay against the pillows, propped halfway up the headboard. Regina lay tucked against her side drawing lazy patterns on her bare thigh. Sweat cooled in the warm summer breeze and Emma drew the sheets over them both. The moonlight spilled through the window, and they gazed up at the stars just visible in the sliver of sky they could see through the room’s windows.

“I’m so happy we did this,” Emma says quietly. “I have missed you.”

Regina rolls over and places her chin on Emmas belly, “Me too my love. I find that I want you in my bed every night. I miss your arms when I’m not in them.”

“You fill them so perfectly, my heart is full when they are wrapped around you.” Emma agrees. She is acutely aware that Regina’s breasts are now lying across her hips and she shifts them ever so slightly desire racing through her core up into her chest. Her eyes glow faintly with want.

Regina’s eyes darken just a bit and her head dips down to Emma’s skin. She presses a slow kiss to Emmas belly, then down to her hip. Then just inside, her hand ghosts over the opposite hip and then moves down to grip Emma’s thigh. Regina pushes Emma’s thighs apart and she slides downward towards the wet object of her desire. Emma’s eyes blown wide with desire as she moans, “Regina, I know you’re tired my love, you don’t have to…” trailing off.

“Shhh,” Regina admonishes. “I haven’t had my fill of you yet. There will be time to slumber later.”

With a devilish smirk she dips her head to the blonde curls just below her chin and swipes through the wetness with her tongue. Emma had fallen apart at Regina’s touch several times throughout the evening and yet she found herself arching her back off the bed, hips pushing against Regina’s skillful tongue. Regina slides a hand up to her belly holding her hips down. 

Emma can’t hold out long against the kisses and licks, swirls and plunges of Regina’s mouth. She brings her right to the edge, one hand anchoring her hips Regina slides her other hand up and slips two fingers inside her lover. Emma breaks apart at the intrusion, coming hard against Regina’s mouth.

As Emma floats back down, breathing heavily Regina climbs back up to lay across Emma and wrap her arms around the blond woman, nestling her face against her neck, lips just near her pulse point. When Emma can manage it she wraps her arms around Regina pulling her tightly against her and whispers, “You make make me feel so good my love, so wanted, so loved.”

“That’s because you are. You’re my one Emma Swan.” And kisses her neck.  
The pair drifts off to sleep, tangled and sweaty.

###################################

The sun breaks through to a gorgeous spring day and Regina pauses just inside the doorway and stares at Emma, one leg sticking out from the bedclothes, naked back glowing in the morning sun. A tangle of blond hair conceals her face which is mostly hidden by pillows. Regina sets the food tray down on the table and climbs back into bed and lays on her side close to Emma’s still sleeping form. She lightly traces the muscles of Emma’s back, her trailing fingers against sharp shoulder blades and her defined lines suggesting strength even while asleep. Emma stirs and an arm snaking out to wrap around Regina’s waist and pull her closer. One breast becomes visible as she turns and Regina dips her head down and traces a nipple with her tongue, lips settling on the breast closest to her. Emma moans and her fingers tighten on olive skin, a leg sliding out to wrap around Regina and pull her even closer. 

“Good (kiss) morning (lick) my (lick) love (kiss),” Regina says happily while nibbling on Emma’s breasts. “You are delicious first thing in the morning.”

“Gina, Emma moans, “not ‘wake yet. 

“Oh, but you will be soon enough,” and Regina pushes Emma over so she’s flat on her back and straddles her hips. 

Emma’s more awake now. She slips her hands underneath Regina’s legs and curls her forward, until Regina’s center is just over her face. 

“Good morning, indeed,” Emma says before reaching up and kissing Regina’s slick folds. Regina gasps and her hands fly forward to grab the headboard. Emma works her with her lips and tongue. Regina tilts her hips, Emma’s arms curl around R’s thighs holding her in place. Emma alternates between broad strokes between her lips, finding that one spot on the side, near her clit that drives Regina wild with some pressure. It’s just the one side and Emma thinks its her favorite place on earth for just a minute as Regina grinds and writhes on top of Emma. 

“So close, Em-ma,” she groans and pushes her hips down attempting to get as close to Emma’s tongue as she can, getting the most friction just where she needs it.  
Emma reaches up and fills her hands with Regina’s breasts, fingers finding nipples and pulling, squeezing and teasing. 

Regina throws her head back and yells, hands flying back to land on Emma’s thighs. When she regains her breath and starts to fall, Emma quickly sits up, and gathers her to her chest letting Regina slide back down her body. They breathe together for a moment then Emma scoots down in the bed bringing Regina with her. She covers her body with her own, kissing her neck and collar bone sweetly, murmuring affectionate endearments to her love with each kiss.  
The tea Regina brought has long since gone cold, but she warms it with a flick of her wrist. Emma untangles herself to collect it and brings two cups to bed, handing one to Regina.  
Her heart is warm in her chest, it feels like it’s glowing, Emma wonders for a moment if it can actually be seen. 

Regina tilts her head eyeing her lover and says, “What’s going on in there.”

Emma looks up at her, green eyes shining brightly, “It’s silly.”

Regina nudges her with her foot. “Tell me.”

“I just,” she pauses. “I just look at you sometimes and my heart swells, I can actually feel it inside my chest. It warms me from the inside. It feels like its glowing, I was just wondering if it would ever glow so much you could see it from the outside. See, it’s silly.”

“No, I understand completely.” Regina nods, moving forward and taking Emma’s hand. “You make me feel incredible Emma. I feel so much when I’m with you. My walls can come down. You understand me. You are patient with me. You are strong and steady and I can feel how much you want to be around me, want to hear my thoughts, want to know what I think and feel.”

Emma intertwines their fingers, “It’s almost too much sometimes, this deep ache in my chest. I want to be around you all the time. Everytime I’m away from you I find myself wandering to wherever you are.”

“It’s kept me going in some dark times, knowing I’m so loved,” Regina says simply.

“I will be by your side always Regina. Always. No matter what comes or what happens you are my heart, my love,” Emma declares.

She sets her tea down and takes Regina’s face in her hands and kisses her deeply. Regina returns the kiss pressing against her and pushing her back down onto the bed wrapping her arms around the younger woman. The kisses start to deepen again and Regina slides a thigh in between Emma’s legs. 

“Oh, goddess,” Emma pants. “We are never getting out of here.” 

“Is that such a bad thing?” Regina replies.

“OH, hell no,” Emma says and slides her hands down over Regina’s ass pulling her tightly against her.

############################################

Several hours later the duo collected their horses in the small stables behind the tavern. A shy young woman handing the reins over and bowing to Regina. 

“Your mount, yer majesty,” she says quietly.

“Thank you,” Regina raises an eyebrow to the young woman and looks her over noticing she’s dressed in breeches and a vest, reddish hair pulled back into a braid.

“It’s Ingrid ma'am.” 

“Thank you Ingrid,” smiles Regina.

“Begging your pardon your majesty, I noticed the mare favoring her hind leg and found a small thorn in her flank. I pulled it and put some salve upon it. She seems much more comfortable and there’s no mark or anything.”

“Thank you Ingrid, what kind of salve was it?” she questions.

Emma runs her hands over the horse’s leg. She looks at the horse, no reaction at all. “It looks good as new, she doesn’t seem to be bothered at all.”

“Oh, something I made ma'am.”

“You made it?” Regina's eyebrows raise in surprise.

“Yes ma’am, my auntie taught me when I was in the Enchanted Forest.”

“What is in it?” inquires Regina.

“Witch hazel, arnica flowers, comfrey flowers, lavender flowers and peppermint leaf. Then some yarrow flowers with St. John’s wort. I add some ginger if I’ve got it,” Ingrid explains.

“St. John’s wort, hmmm. I never thought to add that,” murmurs Regina.

“Well, I like to call it St. Jane’s wort,” Ingrid smiles. “It was no bother ma’am. I wanted to make sure she wouldn’t fall lame.”

“Well I see you’ve seen to that,” Regina states impressed. “Do you live near here? This is fairly far from the Enchanted Forest.”

“Well, yes ma’am, I live here in the barn,” Ingrid says.

“You do?” Emma blurts out.

“Yes’m,” Ingrid replies, dipping her head, her voice quieter but a bit a steel was evident in her tone. She takes a steadying breath and looks Emma right in the eye. “My Pa kicked me out and Roni lets me sleep in the hayloft for watching the mounts at night.”

“Is that so? And what could a young woman have done to displease her father so?” Regina says gently, stepping toward Ingrid and already guessing the answer.

Ingrid raises her head and looks Regina in the eyes, “He didn’t like my tending to the animals all the time. He caught me training at swords with Graham my brother. He says that swashbuckling is for boys. He wants me in the house. I just couldn’t ma'am. I need to be outside, in the woods.”

Regina and Emma’s eyes meet. Emma gives a small nod and brief smile.

“Well, you are a natural healer Ingrid. And a clever observer. A true talent like this shouldn’t go to waste in a hayloft, “ Regina states. 

Disbelief crosses Ingrids face briefly, then a proud smile catching the edges of her mouth. 

“As it it turns out we are in need of a healer in our stables at the castle enlisted in our the Queensguard.. How would you feel about joining our ranks?”

“Me ma’am?” Ingrid manages. 

“Yes, Ingrid, if you wish.”

“I do your majesty. I truly do,” Ingrid gushes, turning red.

“We’ll make the arrangements with Roni. You’ll head to the castle in a fortnight. When you arrive, ask for August Booth. Tell them that you were sent by Queen Regina to be part of the Queensguard. They will sort you out. The training is rigorous and we expect you to give your best effort in all that you do. The Guard is a true honor. We would be blessed to have someone as talented as you in our ranks.”

An incredulous smile breaks across Ingrid’s face.

Regina steps close to the girl and takes her hand. “I entrust you to carry the honor of the Queensguard Ingrid. It is a family and can be dangerous. Do you accept?”

Ingrid goes down on one knee, bowing her head. “I do your majesty. I pledge my life to yours.”

“That’s enough,” Regina says quietly. “We look after each other. You’re our family now.  
Go ahead, run along and finish your duties. Roni won’t be pleased with me that I’ve stolen you away.”  
“Its ok, Aunt Roni knows I wasn’t going to stay here forever.”

“Ah, I see,” says Regina.

Emma nods and hands the reigns back to Ingrid and steps out to speak with Roni.

###########################################

Refreshed and relaxed the pair set out on the realmroad as the sun climbed into the sky. Emma noticed one wolf print near the stable door. A solitary memo from Ruby that she was nearby. Only one and only where Emma would know to look. All other traces would never be found. Emma’s shoulders relaxed even more.

The morning passed into afternoon sun and the couple rode on northward. As the horses were rested they decided to stop only for water and personal breaks, electing to eat on horseback and continue. A hunting camp was just a few hours away and Regina wanted to make the cabin before nightfall. The more rest the animals got before entering the mountainous passages the better. She also wanted one more night with her love in a true bed. 

Emma had no complaints, except the kissing near the river at lunchtime got cut short as Regina urged them to keep going. They both knew it was the right thing to do but Oh, was it hard. 

The hunting camp was along the river, Regina catches a fish from the shore with a borrowed pole. Emma cooks it for them over a campfire she makes in the yard, not wanting to be inside.

The couple sits near the campfire as darkness falls. After dinner they run back down to the little dock by the water, in the quiet. Regina swishes her wrist and small softly glowing balls of light rise out of her fingertips and float just above their heads. Just enough light to see the path to the water. Emma sits down and pulls her boots off, laying them down on the bank. There’s no one around for miles on this part of the river, this branch is slower so most boat traffic avoids this bend. 

Regina walks to the water’s edge and pulls her shirt off over her head. Emma just stares for a moment, taking in the strong lines of her back. A flutter awakening low in her belly. The dark braid she wears for traveling falls over her back as Regina turns her head to catch Emma’s green eyes as she stares. 

“Are you joining me or staring?”

“Both?” Says Emma laughing softly.

She stands up and pulls her shirt out of her waistband then pulls her belt and breeches open sliding them down her legs. 

“I don’t know how you do that,” says Regina.

“Do what?” says Emma. 

“How do you make taking your pants off so lovely?”

“I guess you just like what’s underneath?”

“Yes,” Regina’s gaze darkens. “Yes, that must be it.” 

With a flick of her wrist Regina’s breeches hit the ground and she turns and dives straight into the water. She surfaces a few feet away and calls out. 

“Hurry up!”

“No fair!”

“Just because you didn’t think to use magic doesn't mean I was cheating!”

“I’m coming,” yells Emma.

“Oh, I do hope so,” replies Regina huskily.

Emma pulls off her shirt and wiggles out of her pants, gets one foot caught and falls sideways. 

Regina just laughs. Of course she falls over, my strong, powerful, clever, clumsy, eager love, Regina thinks admiring the view.

Emma pulls the pants off while seated, hops back up and runs to the water, diving in towards the lone figure treading water. She comes up with a splash and wraps her arms around her laughing. 

“Ah!” Regina yells, then “Oh,” she gasps as she feels Emma’s naked skin against her own.  
She wraps her legs around Emma’s naked waist and pulls her close. Emma treads water holding them both up. 

“My (kiss) strong (kiss) Love (kiss),” Regina teases.

“I thought that was what you said,” replies Emma as she smiles through the kisses. “I love you too. With all my heart.”

“Are you just saying that because I’m naked in your arms.”

“Yes,” Emma says. 

“Oh, you rat,” Regina hrumpfs and lets go of Emma, turning and kicking away in the water. Splashing her as she takes off. 

Emma just throws her head back and laughs. “Well, now I can see your lovely bum, it’s also not a bad view.”

“You’re the worst!” Regina yells and dives underwater. Emma chuckles and swims after her. 

They spend the next hour dunking and splashing and playing, coming together and kissing. 

Emma spins Regina around in the water and combs her hands through her hair, spreading it out in the water. 

“Oh, that feels so good.” Regina arches back against Emma her bare back against Emma’s breasts and belly. The contact sets a little shock wave of desire through her to her core. Regina’s hair plays against Emma’s bare shoulders and upper chest. 

“You feel so good Emma,” Regina says a little breathlessly.

Emma’s hands trail down from Regina’s scalp and find her sides, gripping lightly to keep them both afloat. Her fingers find the swell of Regina’s breasts and cup them, she bucks back against Emma her ass firmly against Emma’s core. A sharp breath and a gasp and Emma’s fingers are on firm nipples. An arm comes up and she tangles her hand in Emma’s hair. Emma’s left hand slides down R’s belly to her soft wet folds. 

“So wet,” Emma murmurs against Regina’s ear.

She throws her head back against Emma’s shoulder, hand pulling harder in her hair. “Yes, love. please. Touch me!” she gasps.

“As you wish,” Emma replies and picks up her rhythm caressing Regina’s breasts with one hand and fingers her clit, fingers dipping down and sliding through deliciously swollen folds. She rubs and pinches harder, being driven on by the motion of Regina’s hips against her, matching her with squeezes and rolls of her nipples between her fingers.

As the motions get more frantic Emma leans down and manages to take Regina’s earlobe into her mouth. This sends a jolt through Regina’s already fraying senses. She bucks hard against Emma’s hand and yells, “Emma”, while pulling hard on blonde hair. Emma gently slides her fingers out of the wetness and cups her, feeling the pulses into her hand as she works her way through the shaking orgasm.

Regina’s head falls back against Emma’s shoulder and strong arms wrap around her keeping her afloat. Regina’s arms drape around the ones holding her and they stay like this for a while letting their breaths come back down. 

Emma places soft little kisses against Regina’s cheek, murmuring, “I’ve got you my love.” After a minute the kisses start to wander to the place where jaw and ear meet, Emma’s hip are moving in a small grinding motion, creating a little friction. 

Regina smiles and tilts her head a little to allow more access. “Come, my love. Let’s get out of this water before we can’t stay afloat,” she says a little breathlessly at being able to say it. “Let’s go inside.”

Emma readily agrees and they climb from the water dripping and stealing longing looks at each other. Emma picks up their clothes and watches as Regina saunters up the path towards the soft glow of the cabin. 

“See something you like?” Regina says over her shoulder.

“Oh hell yes,” stammers Emma who doubles her efforts to collect their belongings and follow the sultry, naked brunette into the cottage.

Regina is perched on the edge of the bed when Emma walks through the door. Taking a deep steadying breath, she turns and walks over to the bench and dumps all the clothing and turns back to her love. 

Regina crawls backwards to the head of the bed and lies there propped against the pillows,, chest heaving slightly as she takes in the dripping form of her lover. Sun kissed skin plays across the hard muscles of her arms and shoulders. Strong and beautiful hands pulling her hair into a tail that she wraps a bit of leather around. 

Regina holds her hand out. “Please my love. Come to me, don’t make me wait one second more.”

Emma walks to the bed and kneels down to crawl up the bed. She stops and kisses her way from knees to inner thigh to a hip. Her arms slides under Regina’s legs and she pulls the older woman forward to meet her lips. A gasp fills the air as Emma plunges her tongue into her lover tasting her then sliding upwards through swollen wet folds. 

“You are so wet for me,” Emma says, looking up to her lover’s face.

“You drive me crazy,” Regina manages through breathless pants. 

Emma dips her head again driving her tongue through her folds, again and again, tracing down and entering her as deeply as she can. Back up again and circling her clit. Regina’s hips buck, a cry escapes. “Emma, gods that’s good.”

Emma follows along with Regina’s motions, causing hips to buck and rock until she slides one hand free and slips several fingers into her love and moves her lips and tongue northward to Regina’s clit. She lets the rhythm by set by Regina’s bucking hips, her hands are tangled deeply in Emma’s hair, pulling her hard against her as she gets close to falling over the edge. 

A yell and her hands fly free up and out to the sides to grab the bedsheets and anchor herself, pulling wildly. Her hips buck hard, the rhythm slowing down as she rides Emma’s tongue and fingers to the end of her climax. Emma slides her fingers out and gently holds Regina’s hips as she softly licks and kisses, gently bringing her down, avoiding the most sensitive spots. 

She closes her eyes and breathes deeply resting her head against Regina’s inner thigh savoring the taste on her tongue and the smell of sex coating her face.

“Up,” Regina manages, waving one hand weakly at Emma. “I need you here,” gesturing vaguely to herself.  
Emma eagerly climbs up covering Regina’s shivering form with her own. Desire laces through her and the contact of hot wet skin but she pushes it down and gathers Regina to her holding her firmly. Regina sighs, “My goddess you are good at that.”

Emma traces soft patterns against Regina’s cooling skin. Regina reaches down and intertwines the fingers of one hand, the other wrapped around Emma’s back holding her.  
Regina opens her eyes and glances upward through the window just beyond the bed to where the moon is shining down through the trees. “Do you see the moon my love?” she says quietly into the night air. 

“I did, outside. It’s full, right?” Emma responds.

“Yes, that’s powerful magic” Regina says just above a whisper. Regina. “Moonlight is binding.”  
“Good thing you’re my love, may we always have the blessing of the moon and the stars, the sun and the wind,” murmurs Emma as she’s falling asleep. A small incantation her family used to say before family dinners and celebrations.

############################################

Two more days of travel the weather is much colder this far north. The pair add layers as they move farther along. Regina creates a heating spell for Emma. Towards the end of the second day they are met on the road by Arendale soldiers and brought to the palace.  
As they disrobe in the cloak room Regina moves the heating spell around on Emma's body just to tease her. Emma yelps as the warmth leaves her rear end.  


"I thought you might want to cool some parts of your body off my love. Any bruises or soreness?" Regina asks.

“You would know,” Emma mumbles. “IS this how you always act in court?”

“Ha!” Regina throws her head back and laughs. “No, you just bring out the fox in me, the mischief.”  
Emma reaches out and catches her around the waist, lips brushing under her ear. “Well, what if I prefer serious Regina?” 

Regina shivers at the contact.  
“Well, Miss Swan. She says curtly. We can certainly go that route if you prefer.” She places her hands on Emma’s upper arms and pushes her stiffly away. 

Queen Elsa pokes her head into the cloakroom, one blond eyebrow raised. “Ladies? Do you need a minute?”  
“Oh no, we have this under control,” Regina retorts.  
Emma just grins and laughs long and loudly.

The trio head to the dining hall for dinner and travel planning, Aurora, the head of the Queens Guard is waiting inside for them. "Emma, I'd like you to meet Aurora, my right hand," says Elsa.  


Aurora turns from the windows a grin breaking across her face. She reaches for Emma's forearm and clasps it strongly. "Emma!, Well met. I've heard to so much about you. Glad to finally meet you" Aurora says. 

"Likewise," Emma says breaking into a smile. Her eyes drift down to her belt and buckle, an intricate rose with silver branches adorned with thorns that trail from the buckle across supple but strong leather encircling the warrior's waist. "Huh," Emma says. "Your belt and buckle are unique."  
"They are aren't they?" says Aurora. "My love gifted this to me on our anniversary. It is exceptional."

"I would agree," Emma says a smile breaking across her face. "I made it."  


"You are the famous blacksmith?!"  
"I am."  
Regina's eyes light up and she whispers something to Elsa.  


Elsa raises her hand and mutters something under her breath. The rose buckle begins to glow softly, light spreading outward along the vines.  
Aurora's face breaks into surprise and she looks to Elsa for explanation.

Instead Regina speaks up, "Emma's metalwork is special. She has white magic and can harness the power of true love for protection. Your belt has been protecting you since it was given and you placed it around your body."

Tears shimmer in Elsa's eyes, "I know how strong you are, my love. I just couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you while you are in battle or traveling."  


Elsa crosses the room and takes Elsa's hands in her own, "I understand. I love you too. I would never survive losing you."  
She places her forehead against Aurora's a shaky laugh escapes them both.  


Thank you, Aurora says quietly.

After a moment she reaches up to cup Elsa's face.  


Emma walks to Regina's side and takes her hand, watching the couple. She glances at the dark haired queen and her face softens. Emma reaches up and collects a tear on Regina's cheek. "My love?" she asks quietly.  


"I'm just so happy for her, she's my oldest friend." Regina says quietly. Emma gathers her into strong arms and Regina buries her face in golden hair.  


A small cough has them looking up, Elsa is smiling broadly, Aurora says "Shall we eat? I'm famished."  


Emma nods enthusiastically.

#####################################################

The next morning Elsa, Aurora, Emma and Regina head towards the waterfall Regina had described. The quartet set out after a small breakfast of fruit tea and bread.  
Emma held off eating her fill because she didn’t want to be embarrassed about her appetite.  
While out on the road Elsa and Aurora ride ahead with Elsa is acting as a tour guide pointing out landmarks and features as they go.

About an hour into the trip Emma’s stomach is growling. Regina leans over and hands her a small wrapped bundle. Emma’s eyes widen in surprise and she raises an eyebrow at Regina who simply says, “I know you didn’t get enough. I have been wearing you out lately I need your energy home and your strength my love,” she says quietly.  
She reaches over and squeezes Emma’s bicep and her hand trails down her arm suggestively with one eyebrow cocked.  
Emma smiles at her and opened up the bundle to find a cooked biscuit with sausage and cheese and a fried sweet. Emma devours the food gratefully.

As the morning progresses Regina moves up to chat potions ingredients with Elsa. 

“There are a great grey eagle’s nests here, you can only spot them as they fly to them. We can only collect the shells after the chicks hatch in Spring,” explains Elsa.  
“Why don’t you just ask the birds to drop the shells off to you?”, asks Emma.

Elsa and Regina just stare at her. Regina just smiles and chuckles.  
“What?”, says Emma.  
“That’s what Snow would do. Not everyone can talk to birds Emma.” Regina states, rolling her eyes just a bit.  
She turns back to Elsa with questions about extracting essence from the shells.

“I thought it was a good idea,” Aurora offers.  
“Me too,” mutters Emma.  
“I hate climbing up there for the shells,”Aurora admits.

Emma laughs, “See? Much less work just get the birds to bring them to you.” The pair share a laugh.

Elsa looks back fondly and teases, “Oh you two think you are so smart.”  
“We are!,” shouts Aurora.  
“Brilliant!” retorts Emma.  
“We know love, we know,” replies Regina. 

The quartet rides along in easy silence for a moment before Regina and Elsa are chatting about spells again. 

Emma turns to Aurora, “So, who made your sword?”  
Emma raises her eyebrows. "I did," replies Aurora. "And I have some questions."

The group rides along the road for another hour and then turn off into the forest. A second hour of trails leads to a clearing. They tie the horses up and continue on foot.  
The path opens to a gorgeous clearing with a frozen waterfall that cascades to a pool which flows off into the forest. They can hear water flowing behind the ice. As the group gathers at the edge, Regina says “It’s beautiful.”

They all look at Elsa who raises her hands to cast magic over the water. The ice disappears in a rainbow wave that cascades from the top of the water down to the pool.  
As the ice disappears long strands of hanging plants are seen shimmering greenly behind the water.

“Is that what you need?”, Emma asks.  
“Yes,” replies Regina. “And it has to be gathered by hand.”

“Right, that looks really cold,” says Emma.  
Elsa just smiles. She’s actually turned the lagoon into a Hot Spring but no one is aware yet. Aurora senses it and begins stripping off. Emma catches a glance and begins unbuckling her sword, not to be outdone by Aurora.  
Elsa and Regina are standing close talking about the best way to harvest the plant. Their conversation stalls as they watch the women strip down to their vests and breeches, pulling boots off and disrobing. Regina is staring at Emma’s strong legs and her tongue peeks out to wet her upper lip. 

Elsa glances at her, “Ah yes, you’ve done well.”

Regina turns to look at Elsa and raises her eyebrows. “Well she’s fun to look at but does she treat you well?” Elsa questions. “How is your heart Regina?”

“She has my whole heart, “ replies Regina.  
Crash!  


Emma falls over onto the ground while attempting to pull off her boots over her breeches. Her face flushes is bright red. 

Regina, knowing what just happened continues to look at her friend of many years but sighs with a gentle breath. 

“She’s mine. And I am hers. It was written in the stars. Her heart and her magic fit mine so effortlessly so perfectly I can’t fathom a future without her by my side.” Emma has managed to get the breeches off while sitting on the ground. She's still wearing her shirt and looks at the water warily.  
“Also”, says Elsa with one eyebrow raised appreciatively. “Well, I can certainly see why you want her right next to you, behind you, and on top of you.”  
“I know, believe me all that is amazing,” Regina says. “And she’s kind and thoughtful and giving in bed and out here. She shows me how much she loves me and she really knows me and she loves me anyway.”  
“I’m happy for you Regina, I truly am. It’s about time you found true love,” says Elsa. “Thank you,” says Regina, laying a hand on her old friend's forearm. "She's my whole world."

The pair watches as Aurora pulls off the rest of her clothes, turns and winks over her shoulder and takes off at a run leaping into the lagoon.  
Emma stands frozen watching her, shoulders slumping with the realization that she now has to follow to the same place. She pulls her shirt off and squares your shoulders, both Regina and Elsa suck and a sharp breath at the sight of Emma naked.  
Emma takes off running and jumps shouting into the pool. She comes up spluttering and splashing, “Oh!”, she yells. “It’s so warm! Elsa did you do this?”

Elsa laughs a gorgeous and melodic sound and says, “Oh but I did. I thought we could all use the warmth and relaxation.”

“Oh yes,”Regina says.  
“Well done love,” says Aurora, laughing and splashing Emma.

“I think this is the start of a truly lovely adventure,” Elsa replies.  
Regina and Elsa remove their layers and join their loves in the warm lagoon.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [As you Wish [ ART ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905946) by [mippippippi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi)




End file.
